Clubfoot, also known as talipes equinovarus, is a congenital birth defect that causes one or both feet to turn inward and/or downward. The exact causes of clubfoot are unknown, but research indicates genetic factors may play a role. Clubfoot results from abnormal development of the muscles, tendons, and bones of the fetus. Shortened tendons and ligaments on the inside of the lower leg lead to the foot turning inward. A tight Achilles tendon contributes to rigidity of the foot.
Clubfoot occurs in approximately 1 out of 750 births, with some variation across countries and ethnic groups and with an increased incidence in children born to a parent with clubfoot. Clubfoot occurs more often in boys than girls. There are about 200,000 new cases of clubfoot each year around the world. For children born with clubfoot, both feet are affected in about 50% of the cases. Without treatment, children born with clubfoot cannot walk properly, if at all, and the untreated condition can lead to severe disability. Treatment can include the use of braces, casts, and/or surgery. Nonsurgical treatment of clubfoot has gained popularity in recent years and consists of a series of leg castings, followed by use of a foot abduction brace for several years.